


Just A Note 2.0

by McAntiLoughlin



Series: Iris [3]
Category: Xiaolin Showdown (Cartoon)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-05
Updated: 2018-03-05
Packaged: 2019-03-27 06:28:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13875096
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/McAntiLoughlin/pseuds/McAntiLoughlin





	Just A Note 2.0

    I'm going to keep this very short and simple and to the point for you guys. Sorry this isn't an update by the way, but I just felt like I needed to let you all know what I have planned for the - hopefully - near future. In short, as I said before, a close friend of mine has agreed to help me with the dialogue and some other things for this series. I don't like the thought of something being moderate in comparison to amazing from here on in the story. Therefore, I plan to go ahead and edit what I have written already and reupload the whole of the series as one story instead of multiple parts. You will all still be able to view the original as much as it makes me uncomfortable to keep it up, until I have the revised version ready. I may post some stories that take place in this universe, but they will more than likely be few and far between due to majority of my attention being on the rewrite. I apologize to you all, and hope you can understand the situation. I love you guys and have a great day/night/afternoon!  


End file.
